gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Pistol of Capt. Andre
}} The Lost Pistol of Capt. Andre belonged to Capt. Andre. A rival of El Patron and a French Privateer. • Attack Power: 84 • Abilities: Ghost Form 3, Drain Voodoo +3 • Level Required: Gun 30 • Resale Value: 2,167 Gold • Cost: Can only be found in loot History Construction Capt. Andre of the French Fleets was a renowned captian and privateer. He wielded all kinds of weapons, his personal favorite weapon was the Pistol. Hearing of the Sword of El Patron, he decided he wanted a gun just like it. He went to Gunpowder Stan and requsted a Pistol that gave a boost to his favorite shot: Hex Eater. Gunpowder Stan said "There are no Pistols that have a Hex Eater Boost." Capt. Andre was so outraged that he set aboard his ship and jllust went sailing around the Caribbean when a storm hit. His ship was tossed and turned so much that he lost sight of land. His ship crashed on Ile de la Maudite: Island of the Cursed. Being stuck on the island he decided to look around and found a gunsmith shop. He went inside and met Gunpowder Steve and Caine the Gypsy. He asked for a Pistol with Hex Eater boost for no real reason. Gunpowder Steve said "Sure! I just made one, it's in the back let me go get it." Capt. Andre was shocked, the gun was brought out and he inspected it. He knew that this was the gun he was looking for so he bought it. He then asked Caine about enchanting the Pistol. Caine replied "Yes. But it dependes on the curse you want on it." Andre asked "How about Drains Voodoo?" Caine said "That is easy, here hand me the Pistol." After 5 minutes Caine returned and said with a smile "Here you go." Andre said "Thank you. Now how about one that turns me into a ghost when I please." The smile melted from Caine's face "To get that you need to kill someone with the weapon or curse it on you death bed." "I know just who to kill." Andre said. "Who?" Caine asked. Andre replied "A man called Timothy Dartan." Ghost Form "Tell me, do you have a shipwright on this island?" Captain Andre asked. "Yes. He is right over that hill" Caine replied. "Thank you." Andre said and set off to the shipwright. When he got there he asked the shipwright for a ship, the shipwright said "Yeah you can use my boat, no charge. Just bring it back when your done with it." He set his course for Padres del Fuego, when he landed he set out to find Timothy Dartan and kill him. After running through the caves for hours, he found Timothy in Las Pulgas using his voodoo doll on scorpions. He loaded his gun with poison shot and took aim. The sound was heard all through out the caribbean, Andre ran from the murder having broken the Pirate Code and not wanting to get caught. He returned to Ila de la Maudite and paid a visit to Caine to curse his gun. After Caine finished the ritual he returned the gun to Capt. Andre. "I swear to never tell another soul how to do this dark magic" Caine said and ran to the shipwright. Losing the Pistol "Yes. Now I will feared in the Caribbean." Captain Andre said, he went and bought a new ship and set his course to Padres del Fuego to find El Patron. When he arived he found out that El Patron had fled to Raven's Cove, after hearing this he figured that El Patron was a coward and he need not hunt a coward. Instead he went and started hunting pirates for gold. He was doing well for himself as a bounty hunter until he went up against Captain Walter. Captain Walter with his Sword and Captain Andre with his Pistol battled aboard The Magic. Walter had almost won when Andre entered his ghost from. Andre laughed and said "You cannot defeat me! I am invincable." He took aim and prepeared to fire when the ghost form wore off. "No! Impossible!" Walter went and kicked the pistol out of Andre's hands and knocked the corrupt bounty hunter Andre into the water. Andre's Ghost went and took his Pistol and tried to get to the nearest island: Raven's Cove. Andre's Ghost made it to the shore of Raven's Cove before passing out of this life and into the unlife of Jolly Roger's Skeleton Army. Category:Fan Weapons Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations